Ice Age: The Kidnapping
Ice Age: The Kidnapping is an upcoming 2019 sequel to 2016's Ice Age: Collision Course and the sixth installment of the Ice Age franchise. Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Josh Peck, Simon Pegg, Seann William Scott, Jennifer Lopez, Queen Latifah, Josh Gad, Wanda Sykes, Adam DeVine, Nick Offerman, Max Greenfield, Stephanie Beatriz, Keke Palmer, Michael Strahan, and Jessie J all reprising their roles from previous films. They are joined by Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Noline Oliver, Bonnie Wright, Steve Blum, Shakira, Emma Watson, Mark Hamill, Jim Cummings, Sarah Silverman, and Rhianna who voiced the new characters introduced in this film. Synopis Two years have passed since Ice Age: Collision Course and things have settled down again. The Sub-Zero Heroes have faced and survived: ice ages, floods, dinosaurs, breaking contents, and asteroid collisions. And now their most epicest adventure ever. Granny and Teddy have decided to move to The Valley, Buck, Gavin, Gertie and Roger decides to stay on the surface because they don't have any family back in Pellucidar (Aka the Dino World) and they liked it better on the surface. Peaches and Julian had a kid called Seymour and Sid and Brooke had a kid too called Scott. Also Diego and Shira also had a cub called Waylon. But Captain Marco and Captain Nak the two brothers of the late Captain Gutt kidnap Seymour and Scott! So the herd must get those two kids back and put a stop to the pirates once and for all! Plot After Scrat falls from the Blue Sky Studios logo. Scrat is still flying the UFO. It suddenly runs out of gas, and falls down and Scrat screams. The UFO was crashed down to Earth. The screen shaked a loud crash and a explosion explodes because of the UFO crash from Scrat. Scrat grunts. He tryed to fix it. But it still was broken. The acorn fell on the top of his head. The screen shakes again. Its the herd. Then the title appeared Ice Age: The Kidnapping. Manny and the herd ran real fast. Manny was a little nervous. He knows that her daughter is having a kid. Ellie tells this that is its is awesome. Meanwhile Peaches and Julian is at the Geotopia Hospital. Peaches is really worried. Julian said I know this will be painful but in order to get the baby out we need to push. Then we switch to Shira and Diego. Diego is excited that he will be a father. Sid knows to. The scene switches back the the herd getting to the Geotopia Hospital. Once they made it they ran into the doors then into the elevator. Then Ellie opened the door. Peaches finally got her kid. Manny was happy in tears. He blower his trunk on Ellie. Ellie sighed. He needed a name. Peaches named him Seymour. Shira and Diego got their kid too. Diego named him Waylon and Sid and Brooke got there kids to. Brooke named her Scott. Roger is getting a belly massage from Teddy the Rabbit. Granny asked Roger if he was a tickler and Roger says yes. To be continued... Cast Ray Romano as Manny a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd John Leguizamo as Sidney "Sid" a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd and Manny and Diego's best friend Denis Leary as Diego a Smilodon and Manny and Sid's best friend Queen Latifah as Ellie a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife Keke Palmer as Peaches a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter Adam DeVine as Julian a Mastodon and Peaches' husband Seann William Scott as Crash a Possum Josh Peck as Eddie a Possum Simon Pegg as Buck a Weasel Jennfier Lopez as Shira a Smilodon and Diego's wife Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott a Grey Smilodon and a Red Giant Ground Sloth and Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke's kids Alexander Gould as Seymour a brown mastodon and Peaches and Julian's kid Wanda Sykes as Granny a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's grandmother Jessie J as Brooke a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife Josh Gad as Louis a hedgehog and Peaches' best friend and Roger's pal Nick Offerman as Gavin a handsome Saurornithoides and the father of Gertie and Roger Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie a cool posh and foxy Saurornithoides and Gavin's daughter Max Greenfield as Roger a freaky and cowardly Dakotaraptor and Gavin's son Chris Wedge as Scrat a Saber Tooth Squirrel Karen Disher as Scratte a female Saber Tooth Squirrel Michael Strahan as Teddy a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama a Llama who moves to The Valley Drake as Ethan a Woolly Mammoth and Julian's mate Nicki Minaj as Steffie a Woolly Mammoth and Ethan's wife Heather Morris as Katie a Woolly Mammoth Elle Fanning as Meghan a Woolly Mammoth Melissa Rauch as Francine a Giant Ground Sloth who becomes Marshall's love interest Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco a Gigantopithecus and the main antagonist Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak a Gigantopithecus and the secondary antagonist Aziz Ansari as Squint a Palaeolagus who survived in Ice Age The Great Eggscape Kunal Nayyar as Gupta a Badger who survived in Ice Age 4 Nick Frost as Flynn a Elephant Seal who survived in Ice Age 4 Rebel Wilson as Raz a Procoptodon who survived in Ice Age 4 Alan Tudyk as Giant Ground Sloths (Sid's dad and brother) They join The Herd Nicki Watkins as Olivia a Dinofelis and Waylon's love interest Jim Cummings as Bronzin a New Zealand Giant Moa who joins The Herd Michelle Rodrigeuz as Rio Pearls a New Zealand Giant Haast's Eagle Steve Blum as Chuckles a Dire Wolf who joins The Herd Emma Watson as Bites a Andrewsarchus Mark Hamill as Krack a Megalania Jason Segel as Ozzie a purple and maroon Procoptodon Randy Thom as Momma Dinosaur a Tyrannosaurus Rex/Rudy a white Baryonyx Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Yoko, and Shelly They join the herd Ben Glieb as Marshall Sid's brother Joy Behar as Eunice Sid's mom Rhianna as Brianna a Australian Brush Tailed Possum and Crash's love interest Shakira as Allison a Australian Honey Possum and Eddie's Love Interest Bonnie Wright as Sophie a Porcupine and Louis's love interest John Leguizamo as the announcer which is used for time cards Noline Oliver as Jackie a Weasel and Buck's love interest Sarah Silverman as Roz a lovely Dakotaraptor and Roger's love interest Anthony Gladue as Grandfather of Scrat Running Time 2:45:37 Rating Rated PG Some material may not be suitable for all ages For some blood Mild rude humor Some action/ peril Mild violence And brief language Release Date July 25, 2019 Ending Songs I'm A Believer sung by The Herd from Shrek Better When I'm Dancing sung by Meghan Trainor from The Peanuts Movie I Like To Move It Move It sung by Sid from Madagascar Sleepyhead sung by Roger from LittleBigPlanet 2 Soundtrack 1. Poi e by Patea Maori Club 2. The Best Day Ever From: SpongeBob SquarePants 3. Battle Music used in Ice Age 1 in tigers attack clip 4. What makes you beautiful by 1D 5.Good time by Owl City 6. Elle King Exs and Ohs 7. Uptown Funk 8. Nate's Theme from the Uncharted games 9. Battle music of Ice Age 1 in Manny's battle on the tigers except Diego 10. I Need a Hero from Shrek 2 11. A sad Piano song 12. Set Fire to the Rain sung by Adele from Adele 21 Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible!